The Prophecy
by annasfanfic
Summary: Warning! This is very much not for anyone who is faint of heart, does not like cracked fics, has any problem with mature content or anything of that sort! Harry and Hermione are caught at the Malfoy mansion by Tom and he has some seriously messed up ideas of what to do with them. RATED M FOR A REASON!


Harry ran up the stares with Ron and was horrified by the sight he saw when he got there. Hermione was still screaming and that evil-evil wench was carving into her arm, blood pouring out of it. Harry felt the pain in his forehead continue as he watched Ron race forward. He dropped to the ground, grinding his teeth together, as Bellatrix stood, an evil smile twisting her features. He slammed his head on the floor, feeling his scar bleeding as the front door slammed open. Ron turned and was startled to see him. The Dark Lord. Voldemort. Tom Riddle. Harry screamed in pain , arching his back, and Tom smiled. "Ah yes, how I pain you so dear boy." Ron looked between the two of them, then glanced at his hand. He didn't have his wand, so he did the only thing he could to help his friend, he launched himself at the snake like man. Instantly the room filled with green and both Hermione and Harry screamed in unison, the loss cutting them to their cores. Voldemort smiled, then turned to Bellatrix, "Would you like to keep your wild animal as a pet dear Bella? You deserve a reward for returning mine to me." She smiled and nodded vigorously, "Very well, but you must train her, we wouldn't want filth to be dragged into the room, would we?" Bellatrix smiled and cast a curse at Hermione, whose screams echoed around the deathly silent room, "Of course master." He nodded, then turned to his own prize. Easily, as if he was turning a page or taking a breath, he cast a Cruciatus at the boy who was still breathing heavily. As the room was lit with red and filled with Harry's screams Tom lobed another spell at him, this time lighting the room up with Red and Gold, with some darkness tinging it, of an intensity Tom had never seen. He chuckled, "Of course your magic would be red and gold, a gryffindor through and through. Dumbledore's prize." He spat the words at him and Harry accepted them like a badge of honor, though he could hardly move from the pain he was feeling. Tom banished his scared followers from the room save one. "Bella dear, find a place to tie down your new pet, then I need you to bring me virigins, seven will do I think. All must be between the ages of sixteen and twenty-six, quite firtile, quite magical, and with black hair or green eyes. I need them with in three days, use any means to get them, from any family, any place in the world, and they must be unharmed. Do you understand me?" Bella nodded and dragged Hermione out of the room by her hair, smiling gleefully at what was clearly an important task.

The three days passed slowly for Harry, who was kept in the same cage, though with no prisoners, as they'd escaped with Dobby. Dobby had no come back for him, presumably only because he could not, as Tom had added more spells to the cage, along with removing his clothes and chaining him to a wall, though why this had occurred he had no idea.

When the three days came and went Tom had walked into the room, dispersed it of his wards, released him from the shackles that he had bound him with, then disapparated. Harry found them in a very familiar looking cave. Tom walked over to the same spot Dumbledore had struggled to find, slammed Harry against it, breaking his nose and opening the door at the same time. Harry was dragged along, though not visibly as if there was an invisible cord attached to him. Tom walked for quite a bit longer than Dumbledore had then slammed Harry to the wall once more, opening another door. Harry was pulled in after Tom and what he saw was by no means good. Within the large, cavernous rooms was odd to say the least. Firstly he noticed Hermione bound and gagged next to Bellatrix naked. Harry looked away for her sake. This act caused him to see the rest of the room. There was a large circle with several small circles interrupting it at various points, at what seemed to him equal distances from each other. In each circle sat a naked girl, most of whom were crying. Many had black hair, and those who didn't Harry could only assume had green eyes. He was not surprised by the fact that they looked similar to him, though why that was he had no clue. Each circle was attached to all the others by a line, making it a jumbled mess of lines within, and yet it didn't looked to be a mess. In the middle of the circle was an empty circle that was also attached to all the other circles. Lastly, closest to Tom, was an empty circle, outside of the main circle, it had one single line attaching it to the circle, and cut through all the other lines straight to the center circle. Harry had no doubts about who was to stand where. Although he was not too familiar with ancient magic or blood magic, he felt he knew what was going to happen here in some sense or another. Tom walked confidently into the circle and Harry found himself following along. The walked in a circular pattern, entering where the line entered the circle, and walked inwards slowly circling it counter clockwise. Tom walked into the small circle and allowed him to join him. Tom then kissed him and Harry blinked as he watched him walk out of the circle taking the exact same path. When he reached the line on the outermost edge of the circle he walked along it until he was within his own circle. He smiled then, his face twisting horrifically, and began to chant in an ancient language. Harry stood there for several moments, before he heard the girls circled around him gasp. He circled around and saw each girl being forced by something into a standing position, then begin to float. Within seconds he found himself floating and unable to move. Tom's chanting grew louder and it was all he could hear, it was as if it was his own thoughts. Harry felt his magic rise inside him and he was startled. He'd rarely felt his magic before but now he felt it as if it was an oceon rising inside of him. It soon began to overwhelm him and then something snapped inside of him and more magic came to him. He was startled that he had such magic, though he knew he would quickly be losing it. If only he'd known! Perhaps he could've destroied the man in front of him.

Those thoughts were quickly banished as he felt fire tearing through him and as if his skin was being torn off of him and dispersed throughout the room, and yet he still felt it. He felt it entering Tom, he felt it entering the girls around him, he even felt it entering Hermione and Bellatrix. After several minutes of this he felt it snap and suddenly he felt as if there was a hole in him. He could no longer feel the magic that had entered everyone else. It was gone to him now. No longer his. After several minutes of trying to regain his equilibrium he noticed that he was on the ground in a heap, as were the girls. He looked up and noticed Tom smiling, though he also seemed to be sweating. If he'd bothered to look he'd have noticed that he girls were ejected from the circle, all the lines, save the ones connecting him and Tom, were gone as if they'd never been there, and the girls' circles were gone leaving an almost unblemished circle, save the line connecting him and Tom. Tom continued to chant, uninterrupted, and once more Harry began to float. He felt his magic rise up once more threatening to overwhelm him. This time though, only his circle filled with red and gold light. If he'd been able to see through it he would've seen the circle between him and Tom was also red and gold, and Tom's circle was also red and gold. Harry did feel his magic being pulled from him though, his body burning and his skin peeling from him, though that was actually his magic and not his skin. He felt it being channeled and circling Tom, before entering him. At this point Tom was silent and simply allowed the magic to absorb into him. Finally he stepped from the circle and Harry dropped to the ground feeling another large hole in him. He looked up and saw that not only was he on the ground again, but Tom was incredibly handsome and young once more, just like the memories Harry had seen.

Tom walked over to his follower who cowered at the sight of him and waved his hand over her, "You and your pet may appirate her directly. You are to care for the girls and Harry here, do not harm them in anyways for any reason. You are not to tell anyone for any reason. You will be rewarded in nine months time if you follow these directions to the tee." His voice was deep and clear like water, and Bellatrix nodded gleefully. She smirked at Harry then grabbed the still bound and gagged Hermione, who was crying heavily, and apperated from the room.

Over the next nine months Bellatrix, and sometimes Hermione, came daily. They brought food and water, though no clothes. Harry was barred from leaving his circle and they were barred from entering it, and so tossed him food and floated water to him magically. As the nine months dragged on the girls, and Hermione and Bellatrix all found themselves pregnant. Harry bonded with the girls the best he could, but the weekly visits from Tom, which drained him of more and more magic, exhausted him and made it hard for him to do much of anything in the limited space he was allowed.

At the nine months mark all the very pregnant girls went into labor. Tom arrived into the cave and drained the last of the magic from Harry, leaving him to die. Bellatrix and Hermione arrived within minutes of Tom leaving and Harry dying so that they could help each other to the best of their abilities as they brought not nine, but eighteen nearly identical screaming and crying baby boys into the world.

It was when Bellatrix, after giving them all some time to rest, conjured eighteen cradles and placed her own children in their own. She coerced the first exhausted girl to give her her children and dragged her around the circle and forced her into the small circle Hermione's best friend still occupied, though he was quite dead. Bellatrix did this to six of the girls. Meanwhile one of the girls placed her own children in a cradle each, then quietly set to work removing one of the legs from one of the empty ones. Hermione seeing this placed her own children in cribs of their own and quietly set to work helping her. Bellatrix was so busy and tired that she didn't notice. They'd managed to work the leg off the crib. The girl was now resting against a crib, hiding the leg behind her own leg as she stroked one of the children in the cribs. When Bellatrix came to her she began to follow, then smashed her in the stomach waist region, then when she was doubled over, smashed her upside the head. Hermione walked over and smacked her several more times, drawing plenty of blood, until Hermione was sure she was dead. Then she looked around and saw all seven girls staring at her. "Right..." Her voice was a little wobbly, as she was not allowed to talk, although she was allowed, and encouraged to scream. "Um, try walking out of the circle the same way you were forced in." It was all she could think of right now. One girl wearily walked around the edge of the circle and tried to force her way through it, looking rather like a mime who was locked in a cage. Finally she found a little give and forced her way through it. She continued walking the path, angeling herself against the walls that were close by at all times. As the other girls followed suit Hermione spoke up again, "Could one, or two, of you bring Harry out? Please. He was my best friend." The girls, who had grown fond of him nodded and the last two struggled to drag him out with themselves.

With them all out Hermione walked them through the removal of the placenta, as Bellatrix hadn't bothered. Then they all gathered up their children, each vividly remembering where their own children had been placed. Hermione remembered their entrance to the place, she'd been cut and slammed against two separate walls which had then opened. She could only hope it worked the same way outwards. She walked to the portion of wall she vaguely remembered coming in, placed her hand between her legs and wet her fingers, then swiped them against the wall. It slid open to reveal the great lake Hermione remembered Harry talked about. "Don't touch the lake, you'll be dragged in." They all nodded and Hermione and they struggled along the slim walkway, several struggling to bring Harry along with, while Hermione struggled to drag blood across the wall to find the second doorway, all while carrying two infants each and trying not to touch the water. Finally after what felt like hours, they managed to open the doorway. They reached the last cave and all collapsed for awhile, still tired from giving birth, while Hermione pondered the problem of leaving. Bellatrix had brought them in a muggle boat, but that boat was nowhere to be seen. She reached in her and felt once more the much larger amount of magic than she was used to. Harry's magic she thought sadly. She'd wondered if the magic would decrease when she gave birth, but clearly that was not the case. Hmmmm...

Together the girls focused all their efforts on turning a small pebble into a large enough boat that they could all fit, with their children, and with Harry. It took them hours more to create the thing, having to rest often and calm down tired and hungry hour old infants, but finally they'd managed it. They managed to get everyone into it and all struggled to paddle the water through the stormy waters while protecting their infants. As they got farther and farther from the cave the waters calmed down and Hermoine found herself with a much clearer head. As she tried to find a way out of their perdiciment she nearly smacked herself on the head, though her arms were laden with several infants. "Dobby!" She had no idea why she hadn't thought of him earlier. After a minute or so Dobby appeared and seemed surprised at what he found. "Hermione?" She nodded and tried to smile for the elf, "We need help. Can you take us where you took the others?" Dobby frowned slightly but nodded, "Of course, but we thought you was dead." Hermione shook her head, "I'm not, but Harry and Ron are." She felt like crying but forced herself not to. "I'll explain it all later, but first we've go to go." Dobby nodded, his eyes welling with tears as he reached for the infants. Hermione resisted slightly, "Dobby must take the little ones by themselves, it makes it much easier on them." Hermione nodded slowly and allowed him to do so. He disappeared and the other girls, who had stopped rowing looked at her. One spoke up, "Why didn't you call him earlier?" Hermione sighed thinking of all the trouble they could've been saved, "I couldn't think of hardly anything, not escaping, not fighting back, not anything." Dobby cracked back and took another infant from her before leaving with another crack causing several infants to cry. "It got better when she died, but not by much." Another crack and another infant. "It was only a bit ago, I guess we were freed from the wards, that I could think clearly." Another crack and Dobby took the last one. They nodded then another girl spoke up, "Where's he taking us?" "A friend of mine's house. There's plenty of people there who'll help." Another crack and Dobby was back. "And you're sure they can be trusted?" Hermione nodded, "Oh yeah, they'd never side with him." They nodded and Hermione allowed herself to be taken by Dobby. She landed on unfamiliar sand but found herself surrounded by familiar faces, all of which looked confused. Within seconds Dobby arrived with another infant. No one could get a word in edgewise until Dobby had brought them all back. Bill finally spoke up when they were all back, "Hermione, what on earth-" Another crack and a sobbing Dobby arrived with the dead savior. Everyone decided it would be best to go inside and did so.

Finally, after Hermione had explained the situation as best she could they removed all tracking spells from everyone's person, then buried Harry, while food was made and clothes were brought, as none of the girls were allowed clothes at any time. After a while arrangements were made to sneak them out of the country and they were sent to first to an apartment somewhere in America, then a home that was built for them in an undisclosed forest, though it was known to be on a different continent. Remus, Tonks, their child Teddy, Bill, Fleur, their child Victoria, Ginny, the Twins, George's wife Amelia, their own twins Harry and Ron, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and to Hermione's surprise, Percy, all came with them. For seventeen years the children were raised and taught many different cultural magics, across many different types of magic. They even had to learn to make their own wands, as they did not go near civilization under any circumstances.

May 2015

When the seventeen years were up the twenty determined children and their parents, aside from Fleur and Tonks who stayed behind to watch the four remaining children they had given birth to, set off to Magical London to right the wrongs that had occurred all that time ago. They'd found it much different than their parents had described it, though that wasn't much of a surprise. Tom had expanded his influence to nearly all of Magical Europe, and much of the non magical parts as well. Many had been enslaved or downright murdered by the Death Eaters, whose numbers had grown to nearly all of Magical Europe. The battle was rough, but they managed to kill Tom pretty quickly, all things considered. With him dead many instantly reverted to the other side, though whether it was genuine or not remained to be seen. And so they set about the task of weeding Tom's influence out of Europe, though there was no way to remove the fact that magic had been revealed.

And thus the army of children Tom had created to help him destroyed him, fulfilling the prophecy that almost no one remembered, save one.


End file.
